I Love You Dad
by WonderfullyMade
Summary: Edward realises how lucky he is to have a family and how proud he is to call Carlisle his father.


**I Love You Dad**

**Edward's POV**

All the girls are out shopping, Emmett and Jasper were hunting. Carlisle is at the hospital although he should be home any minute now. I just went to mine and Bella's room and decided to listen to some music.

Not long after, I could hear Carlisle's car pull into the driveway, the car stopped, there was moment of silence before I heard footsteps then a little knock. I went down the stairs in vampire speed and opened the door for him.

"Thank you, Edward. Where is everyone?" he asked, noticing the house was empty.

"The girls are out shopping and Emmett and Jasper are hunting." I replied.

"You didn't go with them?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't thirsty cause I just hunted yesterday and also there had to be someone to greet you when you came home." I told him smiling.

"Oh… well, thank you Edward, you didn't need to." Carlisle said smiling warmly.

I went back to my room and Carlisle took a quick shower and went to his study, doing some paper work.

A week from now it's Bella's birthday and we decided to throw her a party the first one since her disastrous 18th birthday. No matter how much she protested we decided to give her a party because she was turning 21.

It's funny to see how much she hates celebrating her birthday even though she is a vampire now. I remember how hard Alice and I tried to make Bella cheerful on her 18th birthday.

I remember every single moment Bella spent with me as a human. I remember her sweet scent, her chocolate brown eyes and her beautiful blush. Bella looks even more beautiful than ever now, though I still wish I could see her human again. Now I can see the same chocolate brown eyes and the beautiful blush on my daughter.

My daughter; who would have ever thought that I was able to have a biological daughter. She is a miracle and I love her and her mother beyond telling.

In fact I love my whole family. Without them the love story between Bella and I wouldn't have been possible, therefore Renesmee wouldn't have been born.

The fight with James, the battle against the new born army and Victoria and the confrontation with the Volturi, Bella and I wouldn't have live through all that alone without the help of my family.

I ought to thank all of them for risking their life to make mine happy and safe. Starting with Carlisle, whom I am proud to call my father. Without him, I wouldn't have become a vampire, I would have died long ago without meeting Bella. He forgave and took me back like the prodigal's son, after I deliberately disobeyed and disappointed him. He's always been there for me. I love him.

I got up from the bed, turned the music off and made my way over to Carlisle's study. I stopped when I was at the door and gently knocked.

"_Come in, Edward."_ Carlisle said in his mind.

I opened the door, walked in and closed the door behind me, I took a seat next to Carlisles'.

"So, what do you want, son?" Carlisle asked.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have a family and how proud I am to call you my father." I said looking into Carlisle's golden eyes.

"Edward, thank you so much and I am equally proud to call you my son."

"Thank you dad, I was thinking how lucky I am to be your son, you're the first vegetarian vampire, not only have you ever killed a human but you go to work every day and do your best to save them, you're the reason I am still alive now as a vampire, you forgave me so easily after my rebellious years drinking human blood, you gave me a second chance of being in a family having a father, mother, brothers and sisters. You encouraged me and didn't mind I fell in love with a human, you killed and fought against other vampires for my sake and was ready to die in the hands of the Volturi for my sake. How can I ever thank you enough?" I told him, without giving him a chance to talk until I finished.

"Edward I am humbled, thank you for your kind words. Of course I would stick up for you even in a dying moment cause your my son and I love you."

"I love you too, dad." I said getting up from my chair and leaning over to give Carlisle a hug.

"_I am proud to call you my son, you're the first one to call me father, you're the first one to know my secret and you, Bella and Renesmee are the reason I am a grandfather." He said in his mind._

"Thank you dad." I said before placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Just then we heard a car pull into the driveway and we heard people running, after the car stopped we heard more running and the door slammed open as Renesmee and Emmett barged in screaming and laughing. Alice and Jasper followed.

"Hey, dad! Look at my new dress." Nessie called.

"Honey I'm home!" both Bella and Esme said at the same time and started laughing.

"Give me that!" Emmett yelled at Jasper.

"No it's mine!" Jasper yelled back.

"Bella, you have the cutest outfit ever for your birthday." Alice yelled and Bella rolled her eyes.

Carlisle and I laughed as we exited his study and went downstairs to greet the rest our family.

**The End**

**So what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Please Review!**

**Review Please!**


End file.
